


Let's Take A Howl At That Moon

by LilyPajon



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe (?), Charlie and Stiles are brother and sister, Dean and Sam are still hunters, F/F, F/M, M/M, Scott is Dean and Sam's half-brother, lore changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyPajon/pseuds/LilyPajon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't really know I just sorta came up with this idea at school uwu<br/>follow me on twitter (painstiel) for updates on when I'll post the newest chapters<br/>I hope you like it, hopefully this will be a long fic~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles Stilinksi was nine when his mom had slipped into a coma. It was a car accident. His older sister, Charlie, who was fourteen at the time had to be picked up from a sleepover early so they left Stiles at his best friend Scott’s house while their parents drove over. They didn’t expect a drunk driver to crash into them. Their father, Sheriff of Beacon Hills got out with little to no injuries while his wife wasn’t as fortunate; she’d been in the coma for seven years and Stiles would often visit the hospital with Charlie and read to her. The Hobbit had always been a popular choice as she used to read it to them before bed; they liked the comfort of having her there yet Charlie knew that she was gone already. They were reading to a lifeless, empty body and one day they will have to take her off of life support instead of clinging to the small hope that she may wake up. After the incident Sheriff Stilinksi had started drinking. Heavily. Charlie had to start a job as soon as she turned sixteen to help support the family, by then she had had enough. She snapped at her father, yelled about his drinking. He’s been sober for five years now, give or take small relapses or drinks at special events.  
Things were looking up… Until everyone at Stiles’ school had started getting cars. Her little brother never mentioned it but Charlie could tell it made him upset; so she started picking up all the shifts at the diner the summer before his sophomore year and bought him the jeep. It wasn’t much but Stiles loved it.  
Charlie and Stiles were close but they did hide things from each other. Like Charlie can hack the crap out of anything, Stiles didn’t know until the FBI came in asking where she was. Something about the Red Scare. Turns out his older sister reprogrammed a video game, making it shit scary and released it to the public for free. It took their dad a while to think up a plausible lie to stop them from filing charges.  
Stiles, however, had a knack for what his dad did. He loved helping him solve cases and often watched the police scanner to see if anything interesting was happening, like a murder. There weren’t many interesting murders that happened in Beacon Hills. Many were accidents or simple stab wounds; those were easy to solve. Stiles loved a challenge. He also loved nothing more than to drag Scott along with him. 

It was the night before their first year as sophmore students and Stiles’ dad had left after getting a call about a body. Stiles, being Stiles, slipped out of the house without Charlie noticing and got in his jeep, speeding to Scott’s house excitedly. He climbed up to his window, having done it many times before, jumping and falling down so he was upside down and facing Scott who looked really confused; reasonably, it was a school night at Scotty always liked having an early night before school but Stiles couldn’t help it. There was a dead body in the woods and they only found half! How could that not be important? “Stiles, What the hell are you doing here?” Scott exclaimed,holding a bat and wondering why the hell his best friend was hanging upside down in front of him.  
“You weren’t picking up your phone.” Stiles said nonchalantly, “And why are you holding a bat?” He added curiously.  
“I thought you were a predator.” Scottt defended weakly.  
“A pre- Nevermind; I saw my dad leaving twenty minutes ago. Two joggers found a dead body in the woods.” Stiles explained excitedly  
“Okay, so they found some dead junky in the woods again? Go home Stiles.” Scott said as he started to close the window.  
“They only found half!” Stiles called out to Scott which caused him to freeze and open the window again.  
“Half?” Scott asked, his eyebrow raised sceptically and Stiles nodded slowly. His best friend sighed, rolling his eyes before nodding and grabbing a clean shirt; Why he listened to Stiles he’ll never know. 

Stiles drove them to the woods before starting to run in search of the other half of the body. It had to be around here somewhere. Unless the killer was some sort of cannibal. Stiles shivered at the thought. He could hear Scott behind him, panting and wheezing as he took desperate breaths of his inhaler. After hours of searching the woods Stiles could hear the sounds of search dogs and could see the flashlights of what was, most likely, his dad and the other members of the police department. Oh shit. He gestured for Scott to hide behind one of the trees before one of the members spotted him, almost attacking him before his dad stopped the guy. “This one’s one of mine.” His dad said, not looking at all impressed with his son, “What did I say about listening into my phone calls, Stiles?” His dad asked, using what Charlie liked to call his ‘dad voice’  
“Not to?” Stiles said innocently, shoving his hands in his pockets awkwardly.  
“Yeah, alright. Where’s your partner in crime?” His dad asked sternly, flashing his flashlight to the tree that Scott was hiding behind as he called out his name.  
“Scott’s not with me.” Stiles lied easily, earning an eyeroll from his dad before getting dragged to a squad car and sent home which left Scott alone, in the woods. Never a good idea but it’s not like Scott’s never been in the woods alone before, right? He’ll be fine.

Wrong. When Stiles and Scott met in school the next day Scott tells him that he got bit by something, a wolf, he thinks. One problem; no wolves in california. It had to have been a mountain lion or something. However, a good thing did come out of it; Scott found the other half of the body and promised Stiles he would take him back to see it. Guess it’s not all bad, oh except Charlie found out where they were going when Stiles and Scott stopped at the house to drop off their bags and she wants to tag along. Great.  
The day went by super weird, Scott got picked to play on goal for lacrosse. He’d never played on goal in his life yet somehow his reflexes were amazing and he could smell things he couldn’t normally smell, hear things he couldn’t usually hear. Stiles logically thought werewolf but mostly he was joking to get a rise out of his friend.

“I swear this is where I saw the body.” Scott stated, looking around the empty space which was covered in nothing but leaves. Charlie raised her eyebrow at Scott before rolling her eyes, “Yeah well it’s not here anymore, kid.” She said with a shrug.  
“Maybe they moved it.” Stiles commented as he looked around, inspecting the woods and looking like a complete dork doing it.  
“Well, I hope he left my inhaler those things cost like thirty bucks.” Scott grumbled, just as he said this a guy with dark hair and blue eyes; wearing all black approached them. Charlie hit both Scott and Stiles on their back to get his attention. “What are you doing here? This is private property.” The man said as he leaned against one of the trees.  
“Oh sorry, man.” Stiles said with an awkward smile as he scratched the back of his head nervously. The man then threw Scott his inhaler, which he caught, before walking back and Stiles wasn’t going to deny that he may have checked the guy out as he did so; what can he say the guy was hot and he was bisexual (well he wasn’t exactly out of the closet or whatever, but he didn’t try much to hide it but Charlie knew). “Guys, that’s Derek Hale.” Stiles stated as he looked to Charlie and Scott who just gave him a confused look. He sighed in frustration. “He’s only a few years older than us, around Charlie’s age.” He started, “His family. They all burned to death in a fire, like, ten years ago.” He added.  
Charlie made a noise of understanding, “You like him.” She stated, “You like-like him. I bet you have a little diary with Missus Derek Hale written all over it with little love hearts.” She teased, causing Stiles to blush slightly.  
“He’s not gay.” Scott said, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
“I could be.” “He could be.” Stiles and Charlie stated in unison, earning a sigh and an eyeroll from Scott.

The next day Stiles had a lacrosse game; Charlie decided to come watch the game as their dad wasn’t able to due to work. Stiles had never actually played a game before; she knew this but that didn’t stop her from going. Charlie was proud of Stiles; even though he never got to actually play he never stopped trying. However, she was very confused when she saw Scott on the field and… actually doing good? That never happened before. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she watched Scott tackle a member of the opposite team. She looked around for coach before sneaking her way down to the bleachers and grabbing her little brother by his shirt, pulling him to the side. “What the hell is up with Scott?” She demanded.  
“What’re talking about, Charlie?” Stiles said innocently, glancing over at the field to look over at Scott; Charlie followed eyeline, her widening when she saw his eyes glow a golden yellow.  
“What the holy hell was that?” She exclaimed.  
“Um.. I don’t know.” Stiles said honestly, pulling out of Charlie’s grip.  
“Don’t lie to me Stiles, I know when you’re lying you get all stuttery and you.. you flail and I’m your sister!” She rambled before Coach Finstock grabbed them by the back of their shirt collars. “Stilinskis, what the hell are you doing?” The coach asked, looking between both of them.  
“I’m uh.. “ Stiles trailed off, “Getting tips on lacrosse.” He went with causing his older sister to wince internally.  
“You play lacrosse?” The coach asked, looking at Charlie questioningly.  
“Um.. Yeah? Totally. All day every day.” She lied.  
“Why don’t you get out on the field then, red?”  
“You know I would but I…” Charlie trailed off, “Bye Stiles.” She said before discreetly slipping away, back up to the top of the bleachers. Coach Finstock looked at Stiles questioningly, “Your sister is insane.” He stated.  
“Trust me, I know.” Stiles said with an eyeroll before sitting back down. 

Beacon Hills won thanks to Scott’s new skill set and thankfully no one found out anything was wrong, besides Charlie but he could sort that out later, but tonight he was invited to a party. Scott was going with this new girl he had a major crush on named Allison whereas Stiles went by himself but did meet up with Danny and a few other people. The party was actually going pretty good, until the full moon was at it’s peak and Scott had to run out, leaving Derek Hale to give her a ride home. Scott panicked when he ran to Stiles’ house and was told the news; he ran all the way to Allison’s house, not even taking Stiles with him.  
Stiles sighed as he started to walk back to the party; not that he was in a party mood but his jeep was back there and Charlie would kinda kill him if anything happened to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the first buuut Scott back story and enter the Winchesters uwu

Stiles was Scott McCall’s best friend, they had known each other since they were playing in the sandbox and now Stiles’ dad was dating Scott’s mom, Melissa. Scott knew his real dad, John Winchester, but the guy had only shown up for his birthdays and took him to the lacrosse games. Scott hated the guy… Hated him enough for the old man to be reason he joined lacrosse to begin with. He wanted to impress his dad but, the guy hadn’t shown up for his birthday for the past five years. Melissa wasn't worried, honestly she didn't want John in her son’s life at all but Scott was still persistent on making his biological dad proud of him even though it was obvious the old man was sick of him or just gave up. But now that Scott was actually good at lacrosse he thought that maybe his dad would show up for a game. 

How wrong could he be? 

Standing in front of him at six o'clock in the morning were two men. One who was tall, at least 6ft 4, with long brown hair and the other was slightly shorter with sandy brown hair, bright green eyes and freckles. Scott was still in sweatpants, his hair a mess from sleep and he had to leave for school in an hour but here these two plaid clad guys were… claiming to be his brothers. He stared blankly at the two of them. The taller one, Sam is what he called himself, looked sincere, like he actually wanted to be there and meet Scott whilst the other, Dean is what Sam called him, just looked angry. “Brothers?” Scott asked eventually, earning a sigh from Dean.   
“Yes, brothers.” Sam said carefully, sympathetic to the boy’s position.   
“Where’s John?” Scott asked, glancing between his two… apparent brothers.   
“He’s um… Dead.” The taller brother said with a sad smile. Scott’s eyes widened at that, his dad was dead. Why wasn’t he told? Did his mom know? He shook his head, getting ready to close the door, “Listen, you guys. I have school so if you could leave now that’d be great..” He trailed off.   
“We need to talk to you about the Hales.” Dean interjected, stopping the door with his foot.   
“Yeah, speak to Stiles. He knows more about them than I do.” Scott said simply, causing the shorter brother to roll his eyes.   
“Who?” Sam asked curiously, his eyebrows furrowed.   
“Um.. My friend, Stiles Stilinski, he’s the Sheriff's son.” Scott explained before slamming the door shut and running up to his room. How the hell was he supposed to go to school now? Who did those Winchesters think they were to come to his house and tell him his dad was dead? And why the hell did they want to know about the Hales? Better yet, why the hell did they think Scott would know anything?  
___________________________________________________

Charlie sighed as she heaved herself out of bed, trudging her way to the door to answer whoever was persistently knocking on the door, “Stiles I swear to God if this is Scott I will kill you.” She called to her brother who was most-likely still asleep due to the fact he didn’t have to get up for school yet. “Scott I swear-” She started as she opened her door, stopping when she noticed the two guys in front of her, “Okay, not Scott.” She said, lifting a brow at them. “Who?” She asked, glancing between them.   
“I’m Sam Winchester, this is Dean.” The tallest one said, gesturing to what looked like his brother.   
“We’re looking for a Stiles.” The shorter one added causing Charlie to glance between them.   
“Stiles is sleeping right now.” She stated simply, “I’m his older sister, Charlie, I can take a message.” She added.   
Dean hummed, leaning against the door frame and giving her a flirtatious smirk, “Well, sweetheart, you can tell us anything you know about the Hales.” He said, earning a glare from Charlie. “Sorry, big boy, you’re not my type. If you want to flirt your way into getting information about the Hale fire from me you need to grow a set of boobs and a vagina.” She said with an eye roll before slamming the door in their faces with a huff and going to wake Stiles up for school.


End file.
